loveneverdiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roses Entwined
Episode 1: Roses Entwined Main Characters: *Natalie Johnson *Troy Legend *Brody Johnson *Lita Curtiss *Mary Bennett *Tyler Moon *Aria Vega Recurring Characters: *Will Lunar September 4, 2013 Natalie's POV: Looking up at the stars makes me think about how they can live forever...That's something I've always wanted. "Hey, Natalie!" I turned around to see my best friend coming towards me. We've been best friends since childhood and always have each's other's backs. She's fearless and kinda risky...But I still love her like a sister. "Hey, the party's over there",said Lita. "Sorry, I was just thinking",I said. "Off in Nat Nat World again, huh? Let me guess, pop star? Famous actress? Eternal life?", Lita asked. "You know me to well...", I said. "Nat, what is up with you of living forever?"Lita asked. "I don't know...I guess it's just that I want to know what it feels like. I want to experience it for myself. See the world, listen to new music, see more beautiful arts, and to find the one true love who will stay by my side for an eternity", I said. "...Well, when you put it that way, it's kinda hard to resist that feeling. But to live forever is not to be human anymore. What would that be? A demon? A vampire? Or whatever else is there? And if something like that does exist, you'll get your chance",said Lita. "Yeah...",I said. "So have you thought about it?"Lita asked. "Thought about what?"I asked. "Tyler, of course! Are you going to get back together with him?"Lita asked. "Lita", I said. "Oh, come on! He's totally hot! How can you resist that? You two made the perfect couple, including the most popular couple in school!",Lita said excitely. "So? We broke up. We had our differences", I said. "Natalie, you two were in love. You guys dated for two years. Do you really want to let him go?"Lita asked. "It's only been four months since we broke up! Yes, we were in love but we have different goals...Besides, I don't think we will get back together. We're friends and that's good enough for me", I said. "Natalie as your friend...I have to tell you that Tyler misses you. He's been talking about you lately...He's still in love with you, I just know it", Lita said. Just when I was about to respond, my cell phone made a little beep meaning that I got a text message. I checked to see who it was. It was from my older brother, Brody and it read: "Hey little sis! Back in town, see u in a few!(-:" My brother has been living in London for a year because he's an artist and he loves to do a lot of traveling to find people or things that give him inspiration to his art. He's very protective of me and we share a close bond. "Who is it?"Lita asked. "Brody! He's back in town!"I said happily. "Oh, really? I wonder if he's gotten hotter more hotter than he was last time", Lita said. "I'm not even going to respond to that. I'll see you tomorrow", I said. "Alright, see ya", said Lita while hugging me. I then got into my car driving away...While on me way home, I thought about what Lita told me about living forever...If I were to become a demon, which isn't possible, or a vampire, I wouldn't be able to have children...and I want to have kids someday... Some minutes later... I stopped the car and got out seeing that an older man whose back was turned towards me and couldn't see what he was doing, I walked towards him. "Hello", I said. When he didn't reply back, I assumed he was ignoring me. "What are you doing standing on the road in the middle of the night?" I asked him. "That's funny, I could ask you the same thing", the older man said creepily. He turned around revealing the blood on his face and all over his clothes, also when he opened his mouth, I saw more blood but even fangs... "Oh my god..."I said quietly. When I looked down on the ground in front of him, I saw a dead woman...then I started backing away slowly... "What's the matter? Never seen blood before?", he asked then started laughing. "You're crazy..."I said to him. "Oh, am I? Well, it seems that you've seen too much of this little mishap", he said. "Mishap?! You killed that woman!"I yelled at him. "Nonetheless...I'm going to have to kill you", he told me. I began to scream when running towards my car to get away from the crazy murder but I ended up tripping over a crack in the road, falling to the ground, and everything started to fade to black...But before I'd blacked out, I saw someone...a man...I believed he was coming to help me...Maybe... Later on... I woke up to find myself still in the middle of the street. As I look around, in front of me I see a young man coming towards me and I start to back up. "Wait, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you", the young man said. When he came closer, I noticed that he is very handsome and that there's something about him that makes me feel calm but also alive... "Are you hurt?" he asked me. "Not really...But my head hurts a little..."I said. He gently put his hand on my head and pushing my hair back. "There's a bruise there...What's your name?"he asked me. "Natalie Johnson", I told him. "Troy Legend", he told me. He gently took both my hands and helped me up. "Can you drive?" he asked me. "Yes, thank you..."I said. "I want you to get in your car and drive home", he said. "What happened to that man?" I asked. "Don't worry about him. He won't be bothering you anymore. Just go on home", he said. "...Thank you for saving me...Will I see you again?"I asked. "...Maybe..."he told me. When I walked towards my car, I turned around to see that he was already gone...But where did he go? It's like he disappeared... Troy's POV: Why did I come here to Silent Valley? It's been years since I was last here...I'm still trying to figure out what my purpose for living this long is...My thoughts were then interrupted when I heard a girl screaming. I continued walking forward to see a girl running from one of my own kind...I speed through and grabbed his neck. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Hey, she's mine! So why don't you just-", I cut him off before he could finish. "I'm not going to let you hurt her", I said. Some minutes later... The bodies should be at the bottom of the ocean by now...I went to the girl and saw that she was beautiful and there was something about her...I took out a heart shaped pendant and put it in her pocket. Then I walked away from her but stopped when I heard her awaken... Natalie's POV: I finally arrived home and when I went inside, I was pulled into a embrace. "Oh, my sweet baby sister! How I've missed you!"Brody said happily. "Brody...can't breathe..."I said breathless. "Oops, sorry", he said. After he released me from the tight hug, I smacked his arm. "You really had to hug me that tightly?" I asked him. "I can't help it! You're just so adorable! Now why are you so late?"he asked. "...I got into a little accident",I told him. He gently brushed my hair out of the way to see the bruise on my head. "What happened?!"he asked loudly. "I tripped", I told him. "That's all? Seems like it's more to it than that", he said. "All right, fine. But promise you won't tell mom and dad", I said. "Yeah, yeah. So what happened?" he asked. "...Before I tripped, some guy tried to attack me and this other guy named Troy Legend saved me", I told him. "You were attacked?! Are you hurt anywhere else?! Who was the guy?! he yelled loudly. "Brody! I'm fine! I don't know who the guy was. Besides, before Troy saved me, I blacked out", I said. (sighs)"As long as you're alright...I'll bandage that up for you", he said. "No, that's okay.. I can bandage it myself...Oh, when are mom and dad coming home?" I asked him." "They said that they'll be back Wednesday", he said. "Okay, good night", I said. "Night", he said. When I walked up the stairs, I stopped when I got to the top. "By the way...I missed you too", I told him. Brody gave me that big smile of his as I smiled back. I went to my bathroom to freshen up and bandage up my head. After I got done, I checked my pants pocket to find my cell phone and as I found it...I also found a heart shaped pendant... "Where did this come from?" I said. I thought about it and realized it must be from Troy...But why? I then got ready for bed and pulled out my diary from under my bed then got into my bed. I opened my diary and began to write about the handsome man, Troy Legend, and also...that I believed that the man who attacked me, is a vampire...meaning that they could exist... Monday morning at Crystal High School... "Hey, Natalie. Hi, Brody", Lita said. "Hey", I said. "Long time, no see", Brody said. "Yep, defintely hotter than last time", she said. "Oh my god", I said. "Thank you, I'm flattered by the compliment but I must remind you that I'm engaged", he said. "Fine but you're missing out", she said. "I can't believe that I'm hearing this", I said. "Alright, kiddo...Hey is that a new necklace?"he asked me. "Uh, yeah...It's from Troy", I told him. "Hmm...Who's this Troy guy?"she asked. "Her soulmate!"he said lovingly. "Wh-? Okay, I'm getting out of the car and going to school", I told him. "Alright. It looks like that bruise healed up fast", he said. "Yeah", I said. As I got out of the car, Lita and me walked in arm-in-arm towards the school then Brody began to yell... "Be safe! Do good in school! Protect the world with your smart brain!